A Rain of Dead Roses
by RosalindGanymede
Summary: In the darkness, they remember the secrets of Ohtori. In the shadow, they seek the Power to Revolutionize the World. They desire but one thing. Vengeance. (formerly The Dead Rose Society)
1. The Queen of Air and Darkness

A drawling voice came from the shadows.  
  
"'The time has come,' the Walrus said,  
  
'To talk of many things:  
  
Of shoes-and ships-and sealing wax-  
  
Of cabbages-and kings-  
  
And why the sea is boiling hot-  
  
and whether pigs have wings."  
  
A cynical laugh echoed around the room and a voice sang softly,  
  
"O Mistress mine where are you roaming?  
  
O stay and hear, your true loves coming,  
  
That can sing both high and low.  
  
Trip no further pretty sweeting.  
  
Journeys end in lovers meeting."  
  
A candle was lit and showed a young woman reclining on a black loveseat. Her midnight blue hair and pale face made an elegant contrast with the velvet of her seat and her black eyes seemed to such in what little light there was. By her side was a small table with four wineglasses resting on it. Each was filled with wine so dark it seemed more black than red. She chuckled and said to a figure in the gloom,  
  
"You have become sentimental, Aiki. But I think that my way of summoning is apt. Are we not creatures of verse and song my friend? Do we not seem as characters from a story?"  
  
A tall young man strode out of the gloom. His hair was a deep dark red; the color of hearts blood or a rich merlot. His eyes were a golden yellow and rested on the girl with amusement and possession. His pale lips were curved in a smirk and his words fell from his lips like molten gold.  
  
"Your charms bring me in mind of another poem, Syuura. Here is some verse in which you may see yourself my dear,  
  
The Queen of Air and Darkness  
  
Begins to shrill and cry,  
  
'Oh young man, O my slayer,  
  
To-morrow you shall die.'  
  
O Queen of air and darkness  
  
I think 'tis truth you say,  
  
And I shall die to-morrow;  
  
But you will die to-day.  
  
Is it to your liking my lady? How fits the verse with your character?"  
  
"Why very well my Lord, but look, my charms have worked, the others have awakened."  
Two other figures appeared in the circle of light made by the candle. They were both girls of about the same age as Syuura but there the similarities ended. One was slight with a pointed face and green hair that was short and wavy. Her eyes were a fierce green that was slashed with brown. The other was taller with an oval shaped face. Her hair was the purple of rain clouds just before a storm and her eyes were the color of rain. The green haired girl spoke first.  
  
"So Syuura, you have called a meeting. Does this mean it is time for action? We have been watching her and I feel that she will be difficult to overcome."  
  
"Such hastiness, Minoru," Syuura answered with languid amusement, "Yes, the time has come to challenge Utena Tenjou. We shall conquer her but we shall not kill her. I am sure that in watching her you have come to realize what a brilliant figure she is. When we defeat her, she shall join us. We will not harm her."  
  
"Not harm her!" Minoru spat in distaste, "that is the only way to win. The only way to be free of our fate. If we are to win, let us take no chances. In cutting Tenjou's rose off, we must strive to pierce her heart!"  
  
The purple haired girl stirred. Until then she had been silent but she now spoke in a slow measured voice. "Hush, Minoru. Calm yourself. Things will turn out as they have been fated. Leave off this arguing, my pet." While saying this one of her hands had snaked down to Minoru's waist and the other rested on her shoulder. Minoru sighed and leaned back on her.  
  
"You are right, Chikawa. As always. What would I do without you?"  
  
"Die?" Suggested Chikawa slyly. At this Minoru laughed but Aiki remained silent.  
  
Syuura rose silently and menacingly. "So, Chikawa, you think death is funny? You think that dying is a joke? I confess I cannot see the humor in it. Or perhaps it is only murder that you regard seriously. For you agree with me, do you not, that murder is terrible, and to be murdered, is even worse?" As she spoke, Syuura had seemed to grow. Her black eyes seemed to suck in the light and the room grew darker.  
  
Chikawa stared back, unabashed. "I beg your pardon, my president Syuura. I did not mock death. But is it not better to make light of our situation than to dwell in misery? Only when we accept our fate can we manipulate it. Learn to laugh my president. Then death will not seem so sad."  
  
"I agree Chikawa. I am sorry. I know that you did not mean your words as to make light of our fates. I seek revenge, just as you do. There is only one way to reach our goal however. And that is to get the power to revolutionize the world. Then, we will pay back the man who did this to us."  
Minoru laughed and, smiling turned around in Chikawa's arms. She stood on her toes and planted a kiss on Chikawa's lips.  
  
"Your Beauty, ripe, and calm, and fresh,  
  
As eastern summers are,  
  
Must now, forsaking time and flesh,  
  
Add light to some small star." Minoru murmured softly to Chikawa who held her tighter and kissed the top of the shorter girl's head.  
  
Aiki clapped softly from the loveseat. "Oh you lovers, would I could be like you. But my Queen of air and darkness refuses me ever."  
  
Syuura cast an affectionate glance at Aiki. "Don't worry, my lord. You may be sure of my affections. But something stronger pulls us forward and forbids us from delaying. The power to revolutionize the world will be within our grasp. We shall make the devil pay for what he did to us."  
  
Then all four stood. They black of their jackets and the colors of their hair made a lovely picture in the candle light. They spoke as one. "Vengeance."  
  
As Syuura blew out the candle her voice could be heard:  
  
"Everything passes and vanishes;  
  
Everything leaves it's trace;  
  
And often you see in a footstep  
  
What you could not see in a face.  
  
Watch Utena Tenjou my friends. Watch her and her footprints. For she is the key for our vengeance."  
  
In the last trace of light, as they lay down to sleep, a bone white ring with a black rose crest could be seen on a pale, pale hand.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ Well that's the first chapter of the dead rose society. I probably won't be updating this very often. This is for two reasons. One, is because I am at boarding school now and there is NO TIME. Two, I rushed on my other multi- chapter fic and it did not come out as well as I had hoped. I don't want to rush this. Please review! 


	2. Begins to Shrill and Cry

In the gloom, four figures sat together and remembered. They remembered that which was important. That which drove them to revenge. They remembered.  
  
"And now my friends," came the voice of the president. "Now, we shall remember, once again, according to our way, I shall tell you our story." Three bodies leaned closer as she stood to tell her tale.  
  
"On a starred night prince Lucifer uprose.  
  
Tired of his dark dominion swung the fiend  
  
Above the rolling ball in cloud part screened,  
  
Where sinner hugged their spectre of repose.  
  
Poor prey to his hot fit of pride were those."  
  
She paused and drew breath. Looking around the circle, she saw the others waiting silently, eagerly, waiting for their tale and relishing the prospect of revenge.  
  
"Once upon a time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Syuura hurried down the path and into the double doors of the tower. She entered the elevator where the others stood. It was time for a meeting.  
  
"Adieu, farewell earth's bliss,  
  
This world uncertain is,  
  
Fond are life's lustful joys,  
  
Death proves them all but toys,  
  
None from his darts can fly;  
  
I am sick, I must die."  
  
She always said it. Aiki had once asked her why and she had answered truthfully that she did not know. It just seemed right.  
  
"Members of the student council, I have found means of revealing the secrets of World's End. The power to revolutionize the world shall be ours. There is only one thing now standing in our way. We must stop fighting each other and to instead challenge World's End to duel us. Only this way will we be victorious. I, as current champion of the duels, and president of the student council, state my opinion." She sat in her seat.  
  
Chikawa opened her eyes and smiled slowly. "My President, I do in fact believe you and in every way agree with you but for one thing. You are the current champion of the duels. How do we know that this is not just a ploy to keep us from challenging you? I ask this in a purely rhetorical fashion of course."  
  
"Do for one moment stop conniving Chikawa." Aiki turned his head to look at her. "Our president has discovered the secrets of World's End. Who are we to challenge her now?"  
  
Minoru piped up from the corner. "But how do we KNOW that she has the secrets of World's End? We haven't seen them yet. I should like to see these secrets in order to believe Syuura, Mr. Vice-president."  
  
Chikawa stood scanned the faces of the student council. Slowly she nodded her head.  
  
"Meet me tonight in the Council Lounge. I will tell you then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Someone in the audience stirred. Leaning forward with his chin on his hand Aiki frowned and murmured softly to himself, as if in a dream,  
  
"Why so pale and wan fond lover?" He sighed deeply and motioned for her to continue.  
  
He settled back in his chair and Syuura spoke on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, the Student Council's Lounge was lit only by the blazing fire in the hearth and candles upon then table. It was a grand room, elegant and dark. Four glasses of wine had been poured out and the bottle stood on a nearby table. Syuura sat alone, wishing to think before the others arrived.  
  
"Gather ye rose buds while ye may,  
  
Old time is still a flying:  
  
And this same flower that smiles today,  
  
Tomorrow will be dying."  
  
"Akio Ohtori. Pardon me if I do not say it is a pleasure." Syuura opened her eyes cautiously, to find his a mere few inches from her face. Warily, she moved back. This man was dangerous, and she had crossed him.  
  
"Oh, you wound me, fair lady president. But you have already done worse to me. I think you know what I mean." At this the voice of the devil deepened in warning. Syuura shifted uneasily. She had not thought he knew.  
  
"Please tell me whatever it is you mean. I abhor riddles."  
  
"Why, my dear, you have stolen my heart of course. Be mine, Syuura. Together we shall Revolutionize the World." As he said this, he brought his face a little closer to hers. His breath smelled of cinnamon and something more dangerous. It filled the pit of her belly with fear. She drew back.  
  
"As.. tempting as your offer is Chairman, I think I will refuse. Frankly, you disgust me. You are naught but a creature of sin and darkness. The power to revolutionize the world will never be yours. You lack nobility..  
  
Get thee behind me, Satan."  
  
The last words she said in a chillingly cold voice. As she gazed at him there was nothing but loathing on her face. He realized that all of his charms were useless upon her and his face filled with anger.  
  
"So, you have discovered the truth have you my dear? Well, keep in mind, even the truth is not so infallible as it may seem. You pathetic little girl! Do you think I would ever let any of you get the Power? Why should I let YOU do it when all I must do is wait until you have won every duel and challenge you myself? No one can stand against me. I am the life of this school an it is my domain. Remember that before you DARE to challenge me."  
  
Syuura stood and she was not afraid. "I do remember that, Chairman. And, knowing what I know, I speak for the entire student council when I say, We challenge you to a Duel. Meet us in the dueling arena after sunset tomorrow."  
  
Akio stood completely still for a moment. The he smiled softly and walked up to Syuura. "You are tall. I admire tall women. It gives a sense of. strength. And so pretty too." He bent as suddenly kissed her on the mouth, holding her hands with one of his. She struggled and managed to pull one of her hands free. She broke away and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.  
  
"Out of my sight you snake!" She gasped out.  
  
Her only response was his laughter as he strode out into the dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three listeners stirred and nodded. Syuura nodded once in return and took her seat again. By the light of one still candle, Aiki stood and began his turn.  
  
"We do lie beneath the grass  
  
In the moonlight, In the shade  
  
Of the yew tree. They that pass  
  
Hear us not. We are afraid  
  
They would envy our delight,  
  
In our graves by glow-worm night."  
  
In the darkness, three bodies leaned closer.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- Well that came out a lot faster than I expected. In case it was confusing, most of this chapter was a flashback of the story that Syuura is telling.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers. You have no idea how great reviews are. They make me write faster.  
  
I completely forgot to list the poems at the end of the last chapter so I will do those and the ones in this chapter now in the order they appear in the story.  
  
'The walrus and the Carpenter', Lewis Carroll- 'Twelfth Night', William Shakespeare-(my favorite poem) one of the 'Last Poems', A.E. Housman- 'The Philosopher and the Lover; to a Mistress dying', Sir William Davenant- Unnamed (Everything passes and vanishes), William Allingham  
  
'Lucifer in Starlight', George Meredith- Unnamed (Adieu, farewell earth's bliss), Thomas Nashe- 'To virgins, to make much of time', Robert Herrick- 'Dirge from Death's Jest Book', Thomas Lovell Beddoes  
  
All of these poems can be found in the Oxford Book of English verse which is a truly magnificent collection of poetry. (I have about 20 bookmarks in it right now..  
  
Review please. I don't know how long it will take me to get the next chapter out because I don't want to rush it.  
  
I am also working on drawing each of the characters. They are only sketches and I don't know if I will color them, but if you want to see them, tell me in your review and leave an mail addressor, if you are reviewing anonymously, email me at belle-utena@utena.zzn.com. RosalindGanymede 


	3. Oh young man,

By the light of one still candle, Aiki stood and began his turn.  
  
"We do lie beneath the grass  
  
In the moonlight, In the shade  
  
Of the yew tree. They that pass  
  
Hear us not. We are afraid  
  
They would envy our delight,  
  
In our graves by glow-worm night."  
  
In the darkness, three bodies leaned closer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aiki did not mind the dark. Even when he was a child, he had never been afraid to wake up alone in the middle of the night. The darkness gave a sense of....reassurance. It was just there, and in the dark there was no time. Nothing changed in darkness. Everything was still and calm. So, he enjoyed it when they had council meetings at night. Ohtori was a magical place by moonlight.  
  
As he strolled down the path he saw another figure coming towards him. He nodded cordially to Akio Ohtori because, after all, the man was chairman of the school.  
  
"Good evening, Chairman." He slowed he pace a bit  
  
Akio stopped and stood for a moment, as if studying Aiki. He smiled a bit to himself and said,  
  
"Why so pale and wan fond lover?  
  
Prithee, why so pale?  
  
Will, when looking well can't move her,  
  
Looking ill prevail?  
  
Prithee why so pale?" He chuckled to himself and looked at Aiki intently. "So then, 'fond lover' does she still refute you? Is your Syuura Mirakoto still so cold?"  
  
Aiki immediately grew wary. This man was dangerous if he knew that he loved her. Even SHE didn't know. "How- how the HELL do you know that? It's impossible. I haven't told anyone."  
  
Akio's smile grew wider and Aiki was reminded of the Cheshire cat from Alice and wonderland. "Oh, but Aiki, I know the secrets that you tell yourself when you are lying in bed and thinking of her. I know everything your mind desires when you see her, I know the dirty confessions that you tell to the night sky. But how will you know what dear Syuura thinks until you ask her? I suppose you will never tell her? Oh, but she already knows. I have been having a delicious....chat, with out dear President."  
  
Aiki stood shocked and silent. With the moonlight shining upon his pale face, he could have been a marble figure.  
  
Akio's smile grew mocking.  
  
"Why so dull and mute young sinner?  
  
Prithee why so mute?  
  
Will, when speaking well can't win her,  
  
Saying nothing do't?  
  
Prithee why so mute?" At this he threw back his head and laughed loudly. "I could not resist, you need a better command of poetry my friend. Nothing to say? Ah well. I must go. By the by, your innocent, pure, lovely Syuura, might not be so innocent now. I hope you don't mind."  
  
With that parting shot, he left. Aiki stood, still as a statue, in the night. His whole world had crumbled around him in a few minutes. After standing for a time, he set his mouth in a straight line, and grimly walked toward the Council Lounge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A pale hand reached out of the dark and touched his gently. His face in shadow, he turned to look at her. She gave a small nod as if to absolve him of what he had done. He knelt and softly murmured in her ear,  
  
"Thou joy of my life  
  
First love of my youth  
  
Thou safest of pleasures  
  
And fullest of truth,  
  
Come hither and hover  
  
On every part  
  
Thou life of my sense  
  
And joy of my heart."  
  
He rested his forehead against hers and they stayed that was for a moment. He stood and turned from her and, with a faltering voice, continued to pour out his story to the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He quietly entered the Council Lounge and stood, in the room lit only by the fire, looking at the one who held his heart. Syuura Mirakoto lay asleep upon the black loveseat, her pale face glowing in the firelight, a fair contrast to her dark bed. He walked over to where she slept and stood watching her bitterly. He had thought her perfect, pure, noble, and above all earthly things. This was why he had never told her of his heart. He had never thought she would do -that- with anyone ('except maybe me...' his broken heart cried out to him) let alone Akio Ohtori. The very thought made him want to kill the man. He bent as if he were about to kiss her, but hesitated, and with a look of great anger, slowly straightened. He shook her awake, less gently than he would have usually, and sat down on a chair nearby.  
  
She woke quickly, with no sleepiness or dreams lingering in her eyes. He noticed for the first time how troubled she looked. He looked at her with scorn and said butally,  
  
"I passed the chairman on the way here. He said that you and he had been, chatting for a while."  
  
She laughed, a worried unhappy sound and said, "Talking. Yes you could call it that I suppose."  
  
"So it's true!" He made a strangled noise in his throat, halfway between a sob and a cry of rage. "You.... slept with Ohtori! Why did you? Why Syuura? Don't you know I would have given you the world? Had I the Power to Grant the World Revolution, I would have given it to YOU. But, you betrayed me. Farewell, Miss Mirakoto." He spat out the name bitterly, "I hereby resign from my place as Vice-President of Ohtori's student council." He saw her expression go from anger, to shock, and finally to great pain. Knowing that this was only remorse at being found out, he turned and started to leave.  
  
Broken sobs sounded behind him. A tear-filled voice came after. "Wait! Wait! AIKI! Please stop! It isn't true! I swear on my life it isn't true! AIKI!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the darkness, one sat with her head bowed. A tear caught the candle light as it slipped down her face and off her chin. The other two sat silent and still. Listening to what was said and remembering.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He stopped at the door and stood silent, hearing her sobs. At the sound, his shoulders started to tremble and his whole frame shook as he stood crying at the edge of the room. He turned and his face was covered with tears.  
  
"You swear? On your life? You never slept with Ohtori? You, you are still as I had thought? My love?"  
  
She looked at him in silence for a time. Finally she answered. Her face was drawn and she looked as if she were in great pain.  
  
"How could you even think such a thing Aiki? Of me? You say you love me, and yet you would believe Akio Ohtori over me. Did you honestly think that I would do such a thing when I know what I know about him? How could you Aiki?"  
  
Shame welled up in his breast as he heard her words. Of course the man had been lying. How could he have ever thought that she would do such a thing?  
  
"I beg forgiveness, Syuura. My jealousy overcame my reason. I should never have doubted you, my lady. The thought of you with another man... was too much to bear. I should have told you before. I love you. I could not endure it when he said he had taken you. I am sorrier than I can say." With that he knelt at her feet and humbly bent his head.  
  
"Stand up Aiki." Her voice was warmer now and her tone forgiving. "All is forgotten. And know this. I accept your love, and return it fully. I love you as much as you love me, Aiki. But I will put nothing before the Revolution of the World. I have sworn to avoid men until I have reached my goal. I am a maiden of the Revolution, my dear, but I offer you companionship and my love, even though you cannot have my body."  
  
"Syuura, your companionship is all I want, and your love more than I could ever hope to dream of. I am yours, my dear lady, to do with as you wish." He grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly. She laughed and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"I thought I told you to stand, Aiki. I like it better when you are taller than me, love."  
  
In the firelight they leaned closer and lips met lips as they kissed in the twilight of the room. They then sat together on the loveseat in silent companionship until the others should arrive. In front of them, four dark glasses of wine were waiting to be drunk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A soft sigh filled the darkness as he finished his story. He turned and knelt at her feet as if to ask for forgiveness one more time. She lay her hand on his head and smiled softly at him. His took, her hand and kissed it, then rose to sit beside her. They were silent, and waited.  
  
Out of the dark the next speaker rose.  
  
"Love bade me welcome: yet my soul drew back,  
  
Guilty of dust and sin.  
  
But quick-eyed Love, observing me grow slack  
  
From my first entrance in,  
  
Drew nearer to me, sweetly questioning,  
  
If I lacked anything." She sighed and turned to look at another shadow in the hall. Smiling slightly as if dizzy from her love, she too began her tale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
here are the poems: 'Dirge from Death's Jest Book', Thomas Lovell Beddoes - 'Song', Sir John Suckling - Unnamed, Sidney Godolphin - 'Love', George Herbert  
  
this story seems to be writing itself in my head. It was stewing around my brain all weekend. Please review. Any suggestions or criticisms are welcome and knowing my story is being read helps me to write. I am working on drawings for all of the characters. If you want me to send them to you, email me at belle-utena@utena.zzn.com or tell me in your review (so far I only have Minoru) BYE! 


	4. Oh my slayer,

Out of the dark the next speaker rose.  
  
"Love bade me welcome: yet my soul drew back,  
  
Guilty of dust and sin.  
  
But quick-eyed Love, observing me grow slack  
  
From my first entrance in,  
  
Drew nearer to me, sweetly questioning,  
  
If I lacked anything." She sighed and turned to look at another shadow in the hall. Smiling slightly as if dizzy from her love, she too began her tale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minoru woke up in her bed and realized that the room was dark. She had only meant to sleep for a short time. Had she been so tired? She rolled over and turned on her desk lamp. On the table was a plain white note. She picked it up and inhaled its scent deeply. Only her love used paper of that scent, a scent that was like the rain on a summer morning and the bruised clouds in the evening. Only her love used that storm-purple ink that she loved so well.  
  
Minoru unfolded the note and read what was written.  
  
'Out upon it, I have loved,  
  
Three whole days together;  
  
And am like to love three more,  
  
If it hold fair weather.  
  
Time shall molt away his wings  
  
Ere he shall discover  
  
In the whole wide world again  
  
Such a constant lover.  
  
I will see you at the meeting, lovely. Until then, sleep well knowing that I think of you.  
  
Chikawa Hino'  
  
Minoru smiled and leaned back on her pillow. Only Chikawa was so sweet. Everyone else thought her arrogant and sly, but around Minoru she was as gentle and kind as a summer day. Chikawa was her only love. Her Prince. Chikawa was all that mattered.  
  
As she got into her council uniform, Minoru remembered how she had fallen in love with her Prince.  
  
She had seen the other girl watching her and thought it rather odd. Minoru wasn't like that. She liked boys and it made her uneasy when girls thought her attractive. Chikawa came and spoke to her quietly, and Minoru soon forgot that she had been uncomfortable in the taller girl's presence. They became friends and Minoru stopped noticing when Chikawa looked at her with something other than friendship in her eyes. One day, Minoru got a speck of dust in her eye. With her eyes watering, she asked Chikawa if she could tell her if it was gone. Chikawa took her chin gently and tilted Minoru's face up. She said that the dirt was gone. Even though it was gone, they remained as they were for a moment. Time slowed as two hearts fell into a similar pattern. Chikawa slowly leaned forward and brushed her lips against Minoru's, ever so gently. They remained that way for a time until Chikawa took her hand from Chikawa's chin and quietly stepped back. When she spoke, her voice was husky, as if with unshed tears. 'I have been wanting to do that since I first met you.'  
  
Minoru drew back, shocked. She wasn't like that! She didn't like girls! She didn't! But, this was Chikawa. Her friend. Her closest, best friend. The friend that she loved more than her family. Could she be? Could she be in love with Chikawa? Possibly? She stood silent for a moment, her thoughts in turmoil. But, in a very short time, all of the thoughts in her head cleared and one thing stood out. Yes. She loved her. Minoru looked up and saw that Chikawa was walking slowly away. She ran after her love and pulled her into an embrace. From that moment on, the two lovers lived only for one another.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The room seemed warmer as she stood there, the darkness seemed less heavy. Another figure stood and they embraced. The two forms were silhouetted in the light of the candle and it seemed as if nothing on this earth could tear them apart. The taller figure turned, it was her turn to remember.  
  
"Ask me no more where Jove bestows,  
  
When June is past, the fading rose:  
  
For in your beauties orient deep,  
  
These flowers as in their causes sleep.  
  
Ask me no more wither doth stray  
  
The golden Atoms of the day:  
  
For in pure love heaven did prepare  
  
Those powders to enrich you hair."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been both agony and ecstasy at once. Being Minoru's best friend and wanting to be Minoru's lover. Seeing her smiling face every day, and wishing it was smiling for her alone. Hearing Minoru talk about boys and wishing she were talking about her. To be with her, but not be WITH her. It was both heaven and hell, and her heart felt as if it would surely shatter into a million pieces. Every night as she fell asleep, she would see her in her mind. Minoru laughing, Minoru crying, Minoru skipping to class, Minoru offering to make her lunch.  
  
That, for Chikawa, had been the day she had first had hope. Minoru had cared enough about her to make her a lunch. It was the best meal she had ever eaten. That was when she had worked up the courage to kiss her. They were standing there, with Minoru's face so close to her own, it had just seemed as if it was the right thing to do. It seemed a matter of course that she should lean forward so that their lips could meet. It was just...right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ask me no more whither doth hast  
  
The nightingale, when May is past:  
  
For in your sweet dividing throat,  
  
She winters, and keeps warm her note.  
  
Ask me no more where those stars light,  
  
That downwards fall in dead of night:  
  
For in your eyes they sit, and there,  
  
Fixed, become as in their sphere."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On that day, Chikawa's life had been transformed. No longer was she standing awkwardly on the fringes of Minoru's life, trying to get in and feeling as if she could never succeed. And just as Minoru saw another side of Chikawa, Chikawa saw the real Minoru. She had seen when she first met her that her Minoru was terribly frightened. She was unsure of herself and she thought herself unworthy of being loved. She hid it so well, but Chikawa could always tell when Minoru was feeling bad. They had cured each other. Minoru now knew that she could indeed be loved, and was worthy of everything the world had to offer her. Chikawa knew that she need never be lonely again. She was not on the outside anymore and she never would be. Everything brought Chikawa joy, and every night she fell asleep next to her love, holding her in her arms. Life could never get better.  
  
So, on that night that she went to the student council meeting, she never thought that her wonderful life was about to end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ask me no more if east or west  
  
The phoenix builds her spicy nest:  
  
For unto you at last she flies,  
  
And in your fragrant bosom dies."  
  
In the darkness, the four sat with heads bowed, remembering what once was, what remained, and what was to come. As they sat, the light f the lone candle illuminated wineglasses crowding the table, and scattered on the floor. Wineglasses filled with rich, dark wine. Darkness fell as the candle went out. And in the darkness, they waited for the end of their tale. For when the tale was told, the day would come. And with the day came revenge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here are the poems for this chapter:  
  
'Love', George Herbert - 'The Constant Lover', Sir John Suckling -- 'A song', Thomas Carew (this poem continues through the entire chapter)  
  
Once again, if you are interested, all of these poems came from the Oxford book of English Verse. I now have colored drawings of both Minoru and Syuura. Email me at Belle- utena@utena.zzn.com or tell me in your review of you want to see them. Please review. It makes such a difference to know that this is being read. Thanks.  
  
RosalindGanymede 


	5. Tomorrow you must die

In the encroaching darkness, all four sat and remembered. They began to talk with one mind. They knew the story; it was time for it to be finished. It was the final telling of the tale that drove them. It was the last time that they would all be gathered together, and so, with one thought, they took their turns to tell the story.  
  
"How were we to know?"  
  
"How were we to guess?"  
  
"Was there any way to foresee?"  
  
"No. There was no way. No one can see the devil's mischief until it is too late."  
  
And all around them, shattered wineglasses lay on the floor, while on the table, four whole glasses stood filled with rich dark wine.  
  
"Thirsty, Love?"  
  
"For vengeance, Aiki. I thirst for vengeance. Not wine for me, my dear."  
  
"Vengeance; yes, we will have vengeance for what happened on that night."  
  
With one breath the word filled the room. "Vengeance, yesssssss."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For on that night, when all were assembled, and all were happy, there was a most terrible twist of fate. Toasting to the revolution of the world, the revolution which they all would share in, they drank deeply of the wine given to them by their president. It was a rich wine, dark and fruity to the taste, a heady wine. A wine that spread warmth through the body the way poison spreads throughout the blood.  
  
The wine that had been poisoned by the devil. For when Akio had taken his leave of Syuura Mirakoto, he had slipped a dram of poison in the wine, and so he knew, these four could never threaten him, for he did not know the power of the dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The shades stood still remembering.  
  
"Yesssss, he killed us."  
  
"And for that, he will die too."  
  
"For denying us life when we had just begun to live."  
  
"For killing the rose still on the tree."  
  
And in unison, four voices spoke as from the grave.  
  
"Yessss. He must die."  
  
A clear cold voice rang true.  
  
"And to do that we must bring the world revolution, so that this will never happen again. The game must be stopped. We duel both to revenge ourselves and to protect the duelists of today. We must defeat Utena Tenjou in order to save her."  
  
With her purple hair glinting and her eyes like storms, Chikawa stepped away from her lover's embrace and stood forward.  
  
"I will duel."  
  
And four voices echoed in the darkened tomb.  
  
"For the Revolution of the World!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That took longer than the other chapters because I kinda ran dry. I just couldn't think of anything and then I got an idea today, sat down, and wrote it out. Please review. I accept all criticisms and will change anything that needs changing. If you want to see the pictures I have of Minoru and Syuura, email me at Belle-utena@utena.zzn.com, or tell me in you review. 


End file.
